


TAWOG: Cenny (working title)

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/F, Human verisons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: In Chemistry class, Penny falls in love with her lab partner, Carrie. How long can Penny keep it secret.





	1. Lab Partners

Penny Fitzgerald always hated Chemistry class, she was horrible in that class. There was someone who made it worth while. Carrie Krueger. Penny gazed at the Gothic girl on the other side of room. Carrie wore only black and white, she had white hair herself. Carrie looked in Penny's direction, Penny flipped her hair. Carrie quickly looked away. The teacher began. "Okay class we will be doing a project." he passed out the papers ."...Darwin Watterson, and Gumball Watterson. And finally Penny Fitzgerald, and Carolyn Krueger." _You're gonna be lab partners with Carrie Krueger, your crush! Come on Penny, don't mess it up._ Penny said to herself.

 

Penny stumbled over Carrie, her heart pounding 100 miles per hour. "I'm uh Penny your lab partner."

 

Carrie's grey eyes narrowed on Penny. "Okay. How about we start working on the project instead of you just standing there like a girl who's just seen a ghost."

 

"Aren't you?"

 

  
"No. I'm _**half ghost**_."

 

"okay then. Let's get started."


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time

Penny found herself sitting with her boyfriend, Gumball Watterson and his brother, Darwin, who also had a crush on Carrie. Penny turned to watch Carrie at the goth table. She heard one say, "The topic is Death metal, or as other people call it, 'Demon Music'."

 

Penny laughed. Gumball looked at her. "Are you okay? You've been staring at the goth table for 5 minutes. oh.... I get it you like one of them don't you?" Gumball's blue eyes narrowed on his girlfriend.

 

Penny sighed. "Yes."

 

"Who?" Darwin chimed in.

 

"Carrie Krueger."

 

"WHAT!" Darwin yelled,"SHE'S MINE! NOT YOURS! NOT EVER!"

 

Gumball shook his head. "It's supposed to be Carwin and Gumny. Not Cenny."

 

"You guys are no help!" Penny picked up her tray and headed to table that had a gay couple, Tobias Wilson and Ocho.


	3. Confessions and Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Carrie go to hang out but something unexpected happens.

Penny sat down besides Ocho and Tobias. The boys with black and rainbow hair were holding hands. Tobias looked up to see Penny. "Hey P, what's up?"

"Besides Darwin going off on me, nothing."

"What did you do?" Ocho asked, his purple eyes glowing.

"I told Gumball and Darwin that I had I crush on someone."

"And who might that be?" Tobias asked his eyebrows raising.

"Carrie Krueger."

"oh. Darwin must of yelled his head off. He also has a crush on Carrie, you know."

"yes. I know."

"wasn't she your partner in Chemistry?"

"yes."

"I'd come clean and confess to her." Ocho responded.

 "Okay maybe I will." Penny said hopefully.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny had waited for Carrie outside of the Joyful Burger.

Penny had thought that they should get some dinner and head home to do the project.

"Penny, is that you?" Carrie asked walking over the autumn leaves.

Penny turned around. "You're here!"

"Yea. I wouldn't miss free food."

Penny laughed as she and Carrie headed in to the restaurant, their hands almost touching.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Penny and Carrie head outside again. Penny stopped. Carrie looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"No. I have something, I've been meaning to tell you." Penny sighed, "Carrie, I'm in love with you."

Carrie stopped smiling. _Did I do something wrong?_ Penny wondered, nervous. Carrie pushed Penny to the wall and kissed her. Carrie's pale, grey lips touched Penny's pink ones. After a few minutes Carrie pulled away. But Penny never wanted to stop kissing, Carrie. Penny loved Carrie. "We should go." said the Gothic girl.

"Yea." Penny responded.


End file.
